yourmadeupsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beat it- Mental Clown Possie (AntiICP) parody
Quit throwing boogers, Mr. Pick N` Flick Your snot and boogers make me very sick You have to grow up, grow through pubirty You think you have it rough!? Look at Hurvert's knee Some people strived while other people clapped They clapped because of a parade no turning back I swear this 8 year old in my school is gay When the doc told `em he just said "Horray!!" So just- Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Don't tell me about your summer vacation! Did you hit that stage, where you get pains? No you did not? Well then go die Did you get growing pains yet? No!? Then die You're acting crazy like when "pigs can fly" I know you have lint in your belly button So just- Eat it. Eat it. Yea, I said "eat it" instead of "beat it" So? What's your point? Oh, YEA! You're not in fit I'm gonna tell on you to the police Everytime you never eat your hot red beats So just- Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Don't tell me about your summer vacation! Did you hit that stage, where you get pains? No you did not? Well then go die So just- Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Don't tell me about your summer vacation! Did you hit that stage, where you get pains? No you did not? Well then go die -Jello10 >You think you have it rough!? Look at Hurvert's knee May you please inform me on who Hurvert is or what he did to his knee? Or is this some kind of that dumb old arrow to the knee joke? >I swear this 8 year old in my school is gay, When the doc told `em he just said "Horray!!" I guess I'm not able to see the problem with LGBT communities. People tell other people to just be themselves or else they'll hate hiding who they really are, yet it's people like you who make others feel guilty and self conscious. Plus you said, "I swear this 8 year old in my school are gay". I now understand why the word "are" is there instead of "is", and that answer is because you're in elementary school. How do I know this? ESP. No in reality, it's because you said "8 year old". No 8 year old is in a junior high school. ''' ''>Did you hit that stage, where you get pains? 'No you did not? Well then go die, 'Did you get growing pains yet? No!? Then die'' '''You know actually, I have a friend who's a little bit older than you guys, about 2 or 3 years older who is more mature than both of you combined, and he has a higher voice than anyone and still doesn't get acne. Considering puberty is something you cannot change with your mind, you want him to die because he is a late bloomer? I'm sorry, what? >You're acting crazy like when "pigs can fly" Sir, with all do respect, I can tell who the crazy one is by now. Then it keeps repeating after a verse that's not offensive nor funny. This song gets a good 1 out of 41 dead horses beaten by you. Sincerely, you guys, Angelo and Chris, but all grown up, in high school. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 18:39, April 5, 2013 (UTC)